A Story of A Boy Cursed to be a God that Fell In Love With A Human Boy
by AnimeOtakuForever
Summary: Cursed to take the place of the God of Time, I never cared about my life anymore but not until I met a certain bluenette that changed my world. For 3 years, we spent each day with pure bliss until the day I wanted to confess my love to him but it all ended when an accident no one expected had come upon us. Taking the place of a God and did my duties when something unexpected came-


[AkaKuro]

Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Yaoi [Akashi Seijūrō x Kuroko Tetsuya]

"A Story of a Boy was Cursed to Be a God that Fell in Love with a Human Boy"

A/N: A very short and not that detailed one-shot. Created this when I saw a photo that was interesting *v *... So yeah anyways I deeply apologize for spelling and grammatical mistakes there, I'll try to recheck it and see my mistakes there. I have a bad eyesight so its somehow hard for me to check small thing TAT, if you saw some please do tell me I Either review or PM TvT

Well Updated it since I kind of revised this story ^_^ Hope it's better now, the changes are somehow at the last part already so anyways enjoy minna~!

~O~

... Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock ...

Monotone sounds of clocks ringing around the whole house...

Low breathings filling each second...

I, Akashi Seijūrō, God of Time, have been cursed, cursed for eternity... What did I ever do wrong...? All I ever wanted was to turn back time and be with the one I love... And yet I realized that turning back time was a horrible mistake...

Now that I am a God, my human self was removed from is world leaving the past different. As I come back to the past I no longer saw 'him' walking to my house which he was supposed to do if only I wasn't a God, if only I was there...

His name was Kuroko Tetsuya, the boy I loved so much. The boy I wanted to spend the rest of my life with... But because of my father's stupidity and selfishness I was cursed, cursed to be a God of Time.

I was said to be human but I would take the place of a God when I'm at the age of 16, the age of a first year high school student. Because of this stupid curse I would never be with my Tetsuya...

When I first entered my Middle school years I never really minded it knowing that only three more years and I'll be immortal, I'll be a God that would rule the Time...

But I was wrong...

There I met a certain bluenette... I thought that he was just a mere stranger in my life but I was wrong, he gave me happiness... The happiness I longed for, he thought me how to fall in love, he thought me so much...

We spent three of our years together, three naive and sweet years when I realized that my time as a normal human being is almost up. I had to confess at least just once so that he would know how I feel about him, I know that he might not return my feelings but I just want to let him know how I feel.

We walked side by side after school when finally we were going on our separate ways to our houses when I grabbed his wrist making him stop his tracks. He looks at me with his shocked yet curious baby blue eyes and asked me what I want to tell him. His eyes... Oh how cute and beautiful they were, they held so much warmth, warmth I've always longed to have... those eyes that only looked at me, his baby blue eyes so pure and innocent...

It was said that if 'Love' between a cursed child and a perfectly normal human being existed they could live an eternal life of Pure Bliss. The soon-to-be-God could make the human being be his Goddess, so that they'll forever live together... but then... it will never happen...

We were in the middle of the road and I never noticed that. Both of us never knew that we were in the middle of the road. I opened my mouth to speak but I was too late, I was too late...

_"Tetsuya I Lo-"_

-**BEEEP**-

A car had sped to us but before we reacted we got hit.

I never got the chance to confess my feelings for him, I never got the chance to at least see how he would react, I never got to hear him say either yes or no, and never will I get the chance to see him again...

I woke up in a room painted in white, curtains colored in light blue and thinking for a moment I stood up and ran out as fast as I could in search for my beloved. A doctor with some nurses ran up to me saying that I should just rest in my room but I couldn't just stay there. I had to see how my Tetsuya was! I had to...

The doctor sighed as he showed me the way to him. I followed his tracks only knowing that he stopped, he looked at me saying,

"Mr. Akashi... This is negative to say to you but Mr. Kuroko had been hit with the same amount as you but because he was just a normal human being he died. His body wouldn't be able to survive a hit like that unlike you who will become a God sooner or later... I am very sorry to make you hear something like this... Now if you'll excuse me..."

The doctor left leaving me all alone in the hallway in front of one door. I was frozen on my spot, my mind couldn't process all those... The. I realized that my beloved was...

**Dead**

I didn't want to believe and never did I want to in the first place that he was dead. Opening the door in front of me with the name 'Kuroko Tetsuya' on the name plate I opened the door slowly revealing one bed with a person covered in white sheets of the hospital.

I walked slowly to that bed I slowly pulled down the white sheets that covered the body. My hands were shivering, my body was shaking in fear, my eyes were watering, I never wanted this... And there I saw my beloved lying on the bed, breathless and motionless... in short **Dead**. His skin was paler than normal, his temperature was cold as ice, the warmth he always had was gone, his eyes that held so much innocence and happiness was now closed and never to be seen again, his body was thin because of blood loss, his bruises were dark, he had cuts all over his body that were now patched up but what was important was his heart...

It was no longer beating...

That sweet sound of his heartbeat that I loved was no long existing... His beautiful face I tend to caress was now gone, that smile he always showed me faded away in a split second, his cute voice that I adored will never be heard again, his eyes that held warmth I've always longed for was erased from this world, his existence that made my world filled with joy has crumbled to pieces...

He was no longer beside me, and he never will come back...

I miss him... I miss him very much and hundreds of years passed ever since that happened... I can't take those memories out of my mind...

Years have passed ever since I took the place of a God... Years have passed ever since I saw him smile at me... Years have passed ever since I heard his voice... Ever since I went back to time I never visited that place again for it will just carry a heavy weight in my heart...

His smiles that were always directed at me were directed to someone else... His voice that always lightened up when I'm there was now lightened up not because of me but because of someone else... His face that was always caressed by me was now touched by someone else... His existence that made my world was now someone else's world...

The person that was supposed to be mine was now taken away from me...

I will no longer live in peace... No longer live the way I used to have before... If only time was kind to me... If only it had mercy towards me... I wish that I could go back in time when I was still a human no wait I wish I lived a life that I wasn't cursed... A life where Tetsuya was there too... A life that both of us can enjoy... A life without any worries...

I sat there on my throne as I looked at every screen seeing different actions of people. Some were idiotic, some were ridiculous; some were good, some were bad, but that's normal...

But what I focused the most was my Tetsuya... Ever since I became a God he was revived again. He had another life, a life without any memories of his past life... He lived a normal and happy life surrounded my 5 different people that he treasured...

One was named, Midorima Shintarō, a green-haired middle school student who was his classmate and had an obsession with horoscope and Oha Asa. He was very much a tsundere which was often teased by the others...

The other one was named Murasakibara Atsushi, a purple-haired giant who seem to tease Tetsuya about his height and loved snacks from than anything and in short he was a giant baby with a loose screw according to Tetsuya.

Next was Kise Ryouta, he was a yellow-haired model who had a very happy and bubbly expression; he cherishes Tetsuya a lot that sometimes he's overreacting receiving punishment from him.

Next again was Aomine Daiki, a tanned male who had dark blue hair, he was Tetsuya's partner in basketball and they get along well, sometimes he's a lazy ganguro but he treasures Tetsuya very much as a best friend...

And lastly was...

No other than...

**Akashi Seijūrō**...

My human self was reborn again but the only difference was our eyes, he had same crimson red eyes and unlike me I had mismatched red and gold eyes. We were very alike, especially that he was my past self, it pained me that my beloved was with someone else that isn't me.

Yes, were alike, yes were the same, but actually no were not... We were never alike... We were never the same...

I couldn't bear the pain in my chest, I couldn't bear this horrid show...

The Akashi who a Tetsuya is with now became a monster... Because of his filthy greed for power and victory, his calm and loving side was replaced with strict and cold ones...

Every each and one of them changed... After their third middle school year they went separate ways, because of the five's greed for victory they wanted to know who were strong than them leaving Tetsuya broken... He never cared about victory; he never cared if they didn't get the trophy because what matters to him was the fun in playing the game...

The Akashi who made Tetsuya have high hopes, the Akashi who gave Tetsuya faith, the Akashi who let Tetsuya know his hidden abilities, the Akashi who pulled Tetsuya up was also the one who pushed him down... The Akashi Tetsuya cherished was now gone...

Tetsuya couldn't accept it... Tetsuya... He couldn't bear the pain but he never showed it, the Tetsuya who was reborn was different. He had a stoic and expressionless mask; he never smiled once again... After each of them went to their separate ways Kuroko was left broken... He couldn't smile... But even if they were like that he would help them...

He would make them believe that power isn't need as long as you have fun in playing... That is why he chose a not that popular school which was Seirin. There each of them went to different high school and there they would be meeting each other in different teams...

I was pained that I want to rip my heart off. I couldn't bear to see such a thing... I wish I was there... I wish that I was there to comfort him, to help him, to always stay by his side... But I couldn't do anything rather than watch each and every of their actions... I wish that I could do something about the present Akashi there...

I couldn't do anything... I couldn't do any single thing... Then an idea hit me. Since I am a God I can always be like his guardian angel, I can still do my work even if I'm beside him... Then I made it final.

I stood up from my throne as I exited my dome and changed time. I was in the timeline where Tetsuya entered Seirin and there I smiled as I saw him once more... Though he wouldn't be able to see me, I'm already happy being beside him like this... I followed him everywhere and whenever there would always be a problem I made a distraction...

Since I can't be seen I always make Tetsuya's opponents or enemies or maybe bullies avert their focus on what I am doing. Tetsuya always wondered who helped him and I'm very happy that he's thinking that way but then one night he was travelling back home and entered his room. He sat down on his chair and took a piece of paper and pen and wrote something...

Dear Saviour...

I don't know why but every time I'm in danger you're always there to help me, though I can't see who you are I am very happy to have someone like you... Thank you very much for everything you have don't to me... You know? I've always wondered why I'm feeling such an emotion even though I have no idea who you are...

Whenever I feel that you're near me I can feel such happiness and peace with you yet I feel loneliness and depression at the same time... Who are you? What are you? Where are you? Why are you here? What am I to you? What are you to me...? I have so much questions inside my head that are spinning like crazy but someday I want to meet you...

Someday I want to see you, and know who you are because somehow deep inside me I just want to say something that I have never said before, somehow I want to say 'I Miss You...', somehow I just want to hug and greet you, somehow I just want to hold your hand but why? I don't know you yet I feel this way...

Actually somewhere inside me wants to scream out 'I Love You' to you... I don't know why because I have never met or known you, but please don't leave me alone... Please stay by my side because your presence makes me very happy... It's as if we've done so much happy moments, as if we were very close...

But whoever you are I want to meet you soon... I want to know why I'm feeling such a thing... I want to know why I love you... Why I feel so happy when your near...

Every time I walk around I can feel someone touching my hand as if telling that, that person wants to hold my hand is that you?

If so why don't you show yourself to me...? Why...?

Even if I don't know you, even if my brain doesn't recollect any memories of knowing you, my heart seems to know the answer... So let me just say this coming from my heart...

I Love You...

-Kuroko Tetsuya

I was wide-eyed, I couldn't believe it... My eyes were watering and for the first time after hundreds of years I've cried again... I never knew... I never knew that Tetsuya held the same feelings for me in the past... I never knew... Burying my face in my hands I cried...

Falling on my knees I cried, I was screaming as my heart shouted in happiness yet the same time pain...

"Tetsuya... I love you so much...! Tetsuya why did you have to die...? Tetsuya why did I have to be a God...? Tetsuya I love you...!"

I shouted as loud as I can but of course no one would hear me... No one would ever hear me... But then I felt something... Looking up I see Tetsuya looking at me, he had tears in his eyes, he was confused, he was scared, he was lonely...

It was a miracle... because of my shout; my shout that held so much emotion, a shout louder than anything passed the borderline and was heard in the real world...

Then he spoke,

"Who are you...? Where are you...? Please show yourself to me... I'm lonely without you here..."

He slowly fell on his knees as he raised up his hand trying to find where I was. He was crying, crying in pain for not seeing me but this is a curse I have... I am a God not be seen...

Slowly I rose up my hand and held his shivering hands. He was shocked he was crying more and was shouting where I was; he wanted to see me... But no matter how much I try I couldn't...

"Who are you...? Why can't I see you...? Please... Show yourself... I'm lonely..."

I smiled sadly as I used my other free hand to wipe his tears, though he can't see me I'm sure he can feel my touches... He can't touch me unless I touch him first so I hugged him tightly and he hugged me back in return... Oh how I longed for this feeling again...

I leaned closer only showing that our face is a few centimetres apart. I was breathing a bit heavily and he was blushing. I'm sure he can feel my breath. I kissed him passionately as I cried; Tetsuya closed his eyes and returned the kiss. He was crying as well and he could feel droplets of tears on his clothes and that for sure he knows that I am there...

Though he has no idea who I am, deep inside him he longed to see me... And that was the Tetsuya from the past...

We pulled apart and his face was red yet his eyes held loneliness, confusion, shock, pain, love, and care... I leaned again to kiss him when he whispered,

"Sei-kun..."

I was shocked... Could it be...? Could it be that he could remember...? How is that even possible...?

"Sei-kun... Sei-kun... Where are you...? Please show yourself..."

I read through his mind and saw pictures and memories from the past... Because of the passionate and loving kiss we shared Tetsuya started remembering even if it was not allowed. People who die and live an afterlife are not supposed to remember their past lives but in this situation it was different... Mostly people discover their past because of studies, experimentation, and because they had to know... But here Tetsuya remembered it because he wanted to... Because he longed for it...

I hugged him though he can't see me, though he can't hear me... He can feel me... I took a paper and pen nearby as I wrote,

_'Tetsuya, I'm always here right beside you or near you... I'll never leave by your side...'_

"Sei-kun... Please show yourself to me... I missed you... I want to see you again..."

_'I'm sorry Tetsuya... I have finally taken the place of a God and I am not to be heard or seen but I can be felt... I miss you too Tetsuya... Ever since that accident I immediately taken that spot and ruled over time... Before the car would hit us... I was supposed to confess to you but I got cut off and that was the very last conversation we had... I miss you Tetsuya... I love you so much...'_

I ended my note with some droplets of tears and he picked it up and read it. Because we had exchanged hugs and touched he could freely hug me as much as he want. After he read it he cried as he hugged me. He was still scared that he might fall on the floor because he was scared that this was just a dream. He's scared that I might not be real and its just a trick inside his imagination... He was scared because he doesn't know if I'm real or not because he couldn't see me...

_'Tetsuya... Don't be scared because I'll never leave your side... I'll never leave you until you say so...'_

"Sei-kun... I'll never want you to leave my side so please stay beside me... I love you very much Sei-kun... I've longed to meet you again..."

He wanted to kiss me but he wasn't sure where my lips are so I cupped his checks and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. We both smiled at each other when Tetsuya's phone rang. He excused himself and took the phone flipping it open. He was shocked as he saw a new Text Message and I smiled.

Since I am a God I made a phone that only I can use and see. It only had two numbers. Tetsuya's number and the emergency number. Tetsuya's face was red again as he read it,

To: Tetsuya

From: Sei-Kun

Now won't this be nice also...? Just like before ^_^, we can start like when we were in middle school... And with this I can text you... But I don't think that I could call you... Even if I am a God there are limitations like people around me are not allowed to see or hear me... I am very sorry about that Tetsuya but I'll always text you, write to you, and be beside you...

He cried and I smiled. I stood up as I hugged Tetsuya from behind and breathed on his neck. He shivered as his face became redder. I chuckled as I kissed him on the cheek and wrote one more time,

_'Tetsuya... I'll make sure you're safe always... I love you very much and I promise that I'll find a way that we can talk and see each other like before...'_

"I'll wait for that day..."

One last time I kissed him and he kissed me back...

It was pure bliss for me but I'm sure a lot more troubles would approach us but whatever they are I'll always protect Tetsuya and besides I'm a God so I won't be that easy to die...

_'Tetsuya... I love you...'_

_"I Love You too Sei-kun..."_

Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock...

Monotone sounds filled the empty dome... There was no one there, the God that once lived all alone in that empty dome had gone out and broke the rules,

Rule 1: You are to live an immortal life here in this dome

Rule 2: You are to do your duty as God

Rule 3: You are not to disturb any actions of any human beings, their mistake is their own actions

Rule 4: Do not bring any dead ones to be revived and wait until it's their time

Rule 5: You're past memories when you were a human being will always stay inside your memories but the people you shared them with will be erased. They will no longer remember you, they will no longer know who you are.

Rule 6: You are not to go to the real world and be with someone

Rule 7: A person revived must not know his / her memories of the past

Rule 8: Anyone who would remember their past life would suffer the consequences unless the God himself wanted it that way

Rule 9: You are not to communicate in any way with human beings

Rule 10: **Do Not Fall In Love**

Those were the ten rules that Akashi had disobeyed, he didn't care because he was now a God. There are rules that is for sure but that was only for beginners, for those who just started becoming a God. I have taken this position for years and I am alright with it. I know that soon I will suffer because for sure... somewhere in the future the Tetsuya revived will have to be with someone... someone he could see, he could hear, he could be with, he could chat with normally... I know that in the future I have to let go of him...

I know for sure that somewhere in the future we have to part ways, The Tetsuya I once loved is there deep down inside the revived one but the one living is the one that had no memories of me... two sides in one body... I know for sure that Tetsuya will have to marry someone else in the future and make a family but I couldn't bear with that... I couldn't bear the though of him marrying someone else other than me...

I am a God, I am powerful, fearsome, and absolute. No one shall defy me and with that I will do everything with all my might just to be with my beloved Tetsuya... I'll do whatever I can just so I can live beside him, so that he can finally see me... But even so...

The side of him I loved is there... trapped inside a cage... The one I see now is the Tetsuya revived, the Tetsuya I do not know... I want to be with the Tetsuya before... What should I do...? What should I do just so I can release my beloved Tetsuya and be with him...?

If only... if only I didn't fall in love... if only I stayed in the dome and continued my work... if only I followed the rules... then I wouldn't be this pained... I suffered the consequences but now that we're still young. Now that Tetsuya has his other side open then I shall use all the time just to be with him... I have to savour every moment that passes by...

"_I love you Tetsuya... that's why in the future when my time is up I will let go of you and you will be free, you will have your own life without me... You will be able to find someone new to love... For the mean time please bear with my selfishness and stay by my side... please... please don't leave me alone again..."_

"Sei-kun...? What's wrong...? I'll never leave by your side because I love you. I was never meant to be revived in the first place, I was someone who broke to rules just to live... I wanted to see you but then when I cam back to this world I realized that you were already a God. There is no way I'll ever find someone else because the revived me and the me in the past are the same... I love you Sei-kun that even if I can't see you I'm still glad I get to feel you once more time..."

I smiled. My precious Tetsuya... So stubborn... so...

I have never thought that Tetsuya would break the rules just to see me... just like my mistake but no matter...We're together now and that's what it matters...

"Tetsuya... Can you hear me...?"

"Sei-kun... Yes... yes.. I, do..." he said in between sobs.

"Tetsuya... I love you so please stay by my side and make me happy..."

"I love you too Sei-kun... and I'll always stay by your side... you too, please make me happy..."

"_With pleasure..."_

I picked up Tetsuya bridal style and carried him to his room well our shared room currently. I locked the door behind me as I slowly laid him on the bed. I was on top of him and he was under me, he was there blushing furiously that he was red as a tomato. I smirked but he didn't notice it, so I leaned forward to kiss him on the lips when he cupped both of my cheeks.

I was surprised on how calm he was, it was as if he knows where I am and as if he could... see me... I was there frozen on my spot as Kuroko kept on caressing my cheeks. He had droplets of tears forming on the corner of his eyes and I took my hand as I wiped those tears away from his face.

"Sei-kun... I miss your face so much... That crimson red hair I loved so much... those mismatched colored eyes I couldn't defy... I miss seeing you and now... It has finally been granted... Sei-kun... your appearance is slowly coming to life... I'm slowly seeing you..."

He said with a happy smile, he had tears of joy and so do I... I smiled brightly. I was so glad... I'm so glad that my heart is going to burst out of happiness...

"Tetsuya... I love you... very much..."

And with that I leaned to him and gave him a chaste kiss. Slowly his hands were wrapped around me neck. I had one arm supporting me so that I won't fall on top of Tetsuya and the other was cupping his right cheek. I gave him butterfly kisses everywhere, from his forehead to his nose, cheekbones, lips, then nibbled his ear lightly...

His moans, his voice it was so cute, so adorable that made me aroused. I kissed him once again on the lips when I poked my tongue out and asked for his entrance. He was somehow hesitant so I slipped one of my hands inside his shirt and pinched his nipple receiving a gasp from my beloved. Without wasting any second I let my tongue slip in and I tasted every inch of his vanilla-flavoured mouth. Our tongues clashed and fought for dominance but of course in the end I won.

Rubbing his hardened nipple pulled his shirt up until it was only above his chest. My beloved was panting really hard after I broke the kiss, he was redder than a tomato and his lips were swollen. Oh how adorable and arousing this scene in front of me is... I smiled as I kissed him once more...

"Akashi-kun... please do more... I-I love you..."

"Ehh...? As you wish then... _My Beloved Tetsuya..._"

Forever and Ever... Whatever will happen I'll protect you Tetsuya, I'll protect you from the consequences that would soon come so don't worry about a thing because I'm here for you...

-**End**-

* * *

A/N: So yeah... I made it better so I just hope that it turned out to be okay for you liking now ^_^ so how is it? Good or Bad? Uhmm just maybe a reminder for all those who really liked this story I'm very happy that you had the time to read this well the old version and this new version ^_^ Please do look forward for the Sequel of this, again it's a one-shot since that's what I most of the time do ^^. Hope you would look forward for the Sequel~!

Also I don't usually post Multi-chap stories chapter by chapter because I lose my inspiration so I wait until I finish it. Also I've got a sickness on not knowing how to chapter stuff. I make a long story without chapters and then when I'm finished I make chapters for it but I don't know where to start and end it TTATT...

Well that's all I guess QAQ...

Please do leave a Review on how it is and how I could make it better and maybe my mistakes there too O A O...

Thank you a bunch for reading~!

-AnimeOtakuForever


End file.
